Pups and the dog lover
by pressurized
Summary: A teenage 15-year old girl who lives in Pennsylvania works hard for her parents so they could keep the house intact. But when the fire breaks out in her house, she needs to call the firefighters. What will happen after the fire?
1. First meeting

**A/N: Well, folks, here's the next story. Now, you're all probably gonna ask questions about things so let me get that out of the way. This story will be another family reunion, but I haven't received any message regarding Ryder's real name. Because of that, I'll be starting the story like I planned. If someone thinks something needs to be changed in the story, send me a PM regarding that as well as anything you want to discuss with me and we'll discuss the problem. Regardless, enjoy.**

* * *

It was early morning in Pennsylvania and it was quite usual busy day. On the North side of town was a house, where lived a 15-year old girl with her parents. The girl's name was Jessica and she woke up with a yawn. She got out of bed, tidied up her room, got dressed and went downstairs to the living room, where her parents were waiting.

"Good morning, Jessica." Her father, Ethan greeted.

"Morning, dad." She replied.

"Why are you up so early, sweetheart?" Jessica's mother, Ella asked.

"I need to do some shopping for our supplies." As soon as Jessica said that, Ella looked at the fridge and face palmed.

"Of course, we're almost out of food. Alright, Jessica, you do that while your father and I are at work. Remember, we'll be back in 8 hours." She replied before both walked out of the house. As soon as their car was out of Jessica's earshot, she prepared to go to the store.

 _I sure wish I wasn't the only child in my family. I wish my brother was still alive._ She thought as she walked outside. But, little did she know, her wish was about to come true soon.

Meanwhile, at the East entrance of Pennsylvania, 6 hours after Ethan and Ella went to work, the PAW Patroller was rushing through town, carrying the current PAW Patrol pups: 7 original and 5 new members.

About 15 minutes of driving later, they stopped at the parking lot of the shopping centre in the middle of town.

"Alright, pups, while Chase, Rocky and I look for a hotel that allows dogs, you can go look around town. Don't get lost out there." Ryder instructed.

"You got it, Ryder." The pups replied and they scattered while Chase and Rocky remained with Ryder.

"I really needed the vacation, Ryder. Doing 5 emergencies in one day tired me out." Rocky replied.

"I agree with him, Ryder, sir. I barely managed to drive myself home after herding those cows." Chase pointed out.

"I think so too, pups. Yesterday was the busiest day ever. But, enough talk, let's find a hotel." Ryder said.

Chase and Rocky nodded as they followed Ryder.

* * *

Jessica just finished all her chores around the house before walking out of the house, where she saw her parents arriving.

"Hi, Jessica, is everything in order?" Ethan asked.

"Sure is, dad. I took care of everything. Now, I'm going out, see ya later." Jessica said.

"Okay, sweetheart, be safe." Ella said.

"I will. Bye." Jessica waved before walking off. After 10 minutes of walking, she arrived at the park for dogs, where she loved watching dogs play. Sometimes, seeing dogs coming with owners made her want a dog as well. Then suddenly, she heard some voices and turned to see a group of dogs playing with each other while 2 older dogs were watching them.

 _Interesting. These dogs don't have owners close by. Maybe they don't need them close by._ She thought.

"Gotcha!" Shouted a Dalmatian before he fell face first in the ground. "Or not."

Jessica's mouth dropped. _Since when dogs can talk?!_ She thought, not believing what she heard. A minute later, she began thinking about what just happened while watching the dogs.

 _That's impossible. Dogs can't talk. They never could. But they do._ She was so deep in thought that she didn't see a certain Dalmatian tripping and rolling towards her until…

"Lookout!" Upon hearing the voice, she turned around to see the dog rolling towards her. She knelt down and held out her arms, ready to catch him, which she did, but the force of the impact sent them both on the ground.

"T-Thanks, nice catch." The Dalmatian replied before jumping off the girl.

The girl stood up and smiled. "No problem."

"Marshall!" The two turned to see Everest, Zuma and Skye running towards them, with Miranda and Linda close behind. "Are you alright?" Everest asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Luckily, this girl caught me." Marshall said as he pointed to a 15-year old girl. After they got through the introductions, and after 15 minutes of playing, chasing and licking, Jessica decided to take them all to see her home, but only Zuma and Skye accepted. The others went to explore the town. But not even a minute before they reached the house, Jessica got a call.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Jessica, call for help_!" Ethan shouted, causing the pups to jump in fright so much that Zuma accidently activated his collar, so their owner heard everything.

"Dad, what happened?" Jessica asked in worry.

" _Your mother and I are trapped in a burning house, look!"_ As he said that, he turned the phone. Jessica gasped as she saw all the furniture, all her stuff, everything burning. She didn't even hear a whisper over Zuma's pup-tag.

"I'll call the fire station, hold on!" Jessica shouted before ending the call. But before she could dial the firefighters…

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_ Shouted a voice through the pup-tags.

"Ryder needs us!" Skye shouted, running off while Zuma waited with Jessica in front of the burning house. Upon hearing what Skye said, Jessica froze in shock.

 _Ryder? But that's a surname! And me and my parents have it! There's no way someone's called that!_ She thought as she dialed the firefighters. However, she has no idea who was coming.

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is. Everything seems normal until the fire breaks out and Jessica's parents are in trouble. Can the PAW Patrol save them before it's too late? Find out next time.**


	2. Unexpected reunion

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Here's the next part of the story. Now a little side note: this month is getting really busy so I won't be able to update as frequently as I used to, hence why the updagtes will be on delay. But I can check back every once in a while.**

 **Now, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Minus Zuma, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, I just overheard a girl talking to her parents over Zuma's pup-tag and here's the emergency." Ryder said as he pressed the pup-pad. "That girl's house is on fire and her parents are trapped inside. Zuma is already there so we can locate the scene over his pup-tag." Then he started scrolling.

"Chase, I need you to secure the burning house with your cones."

"Chase is on case!" Chase shouted.

"Marshall, Misty and Linda, you three need to put out that fire."

"I'm fired up!"

"Ready to spray!"

"Water away!"

"Avalanche, I need your gear on standby in case we need to give the two a checkup."

"EMT, coming through!" Avalanche shouted.

"I'll prepare myself to enter the burning house and get the two out. So I'll take one of the firefighter suits I found while on my last walk. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as the team deploys.

Meanwhile, the firefighters have arrived and got to work, but it didn't help much as the flames were too big.

"Please, hurry, my parents are still in there." Jessica pleaded.

"We're doing everything we can, ma'am, but the fires are too big." One of the firefighters told her.

Jessica sighed as she thought she would lose her parents and be all alone. But then…

"Hey, guys, I hear more sirens. They're coming from over there." A firefighter said.

The rest of the firefighters turned to where the finger was pointing and their eyes went wide, even Jessica's. A boy in a firefighter suit on an ATV, A police truck, an ambulance and 3 fire trucks entered the scene and got to work. While Chase was setting up the cones, Marshall jumped out and ran over to Jessica with Ryder while Misty and Linda started putting out the fire.

"Are your parents still inside?" He asked.

Jessica nodded and Ryder ran inside while having an oxygen mask on so he couldn't inhale any smoke. Jessica just watched in amazement as the team and the firefighters worked together to put out the fire. Then, she turned to Zuma.

"How did they get here so fast?" She asked.

"Easy, my pup-tag. They can track me and my friends over them." Zuma replied.

Meanwhile in the house, Ethan and Ella were down on the floor so they could avoid inhaling smoke. The door to their room was closed and they took shelter under the couch.

"Do you think we'll be okay, Ella?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not…" but before she could finish, both heard the door being kicked open. Both looked to see a firefighter, but he looked young. Taking their chance, they crawled out and he saw them.

"I'm here to help, follow me." He said. Having no choice, they decided to follow him out of the house.

* * *

When they finally got out, Jessica ran over to them and hugged them. After half an hour, the fire was out and everyone was safe. The house, however was burned and no one could live in there anymore.

"Well, looks like we need to find a new home." Jessica pointed out.

"That's right. But the good thing is that we're all alive." Ethan replied.

"I agree. Thank you, young man. Without you, we would be burned alive." Ella told Ryder in a suit.

"No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder said.

Ella then turned to her daughter. "Jessica, me and your father are going to see if we can find a home for us in the city. You stay here." Jessica nodded as the parents walked away. As soon as they were gone, Azura approached her owner.

"The pups have packed up and are ready to head to the hotel. You found one yet, Ryder?"

"Sure did, Azura. Let's go." Ryder said before both began walking away. But then…

"Wait just a minute!" The two stopped and turned around. "You'll want to change the name of your owner. What you just said was a surname." Jessica pointed out.

But before Ryder could speak, Azura whispered, "You might want to take the helmet off." Ryder nodded as he took off his mask. As soon as he did that, Jessica's face froze.

 _No. No way. How?! He-he's alive!_ She thought as she felt her hands sweating. Her heartbeat increasing speed as she felt tears in her eyes. Noticing how she didn't say a word, Ryder smirked.

"Just as I thought. Let's go, Azura." Azura nodded as she turned and the two began walking away. But then, Jessica spoke.

"Z-Zack? Is that you?" Both stopped dead in their tracks as they turned around.

"Who are you calling Zack? There's no…" But Azura was cut off.

"How… How do you know my name?" Ryder asked. Azura whipped her head to her owner in shock. Did she just hear that right?

"Remember when you got Chase?" Ryder gasped in shock. There was only one girl that knew about getting Chase.

"J-Jessica? But how?" He asked in shock, feeling ready to cry.

"Yes!" Jessica exclaimed as she wrapped him in a hug. "Yes, it's me! I can't believe you're alive!" Jessica yelled out.

"Ryder? You know this girl?" Azura asked in confusion.

Once both let go, Ryder turned to face her. "Of course. She's my sister." Azura's jaw dropped. Her owner has a sister? But then, Ella and Ethan arrive just as the two backed away. The rest of the pups, minus Chase, came out of the PAW Patroller to see what the holdup was.

"Sorry, Jessica. We did everything we could, but there are no more houses." Ella said sadly.

"It's okay. But now we need to find a way to survive." Jessica replied.

Ethan was about to speak, but then he noticed a boy in a firefighter suit, saw his face and his own face froze. He quickly turned to his wife.

"Ella! Ella!" He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look!" Ella looked towards where her husband was pointing and she gasped quietly. Her eyes were already filling with tears as she spoke.

"Z-Zack?!" Everyone except Ryder went wide-eyed upon hearing that while Ryder gasped.

"M-Mom? Dad?" He asked in shock.

Then, Ethan and Ella rushed over and hugged him, all the while the pups were mumbling between themselves.

"What's all this commotion about?" Everyone turned to the PAW Patroller to see Chase walking out, a stern look on his face. He walked over to Azura.

"Azura, what's going on here?" But before Azura could say anything…

"I can explain this, Chase." Chase froze upon hearing the voice. He turned left and gasped. His tail began wagging like crazy as he rushed to the girl.

"Jessica!" He shouted as he jumped into the girl's arms, licking her face over and over again.

"H-hey! Hehehehe! Calm down, Chase!" Jessica giggled. Just then, Ethan and Ella walked over to their daughter.

"Good to see you again, Chase." Ethan said with a smile as he began giving the German shepherd a belly rub.

"Hehehehehehe! Hey, that tickles! Hehehehehe!" Chase giggled as he enjoyed the belly rub. Even though the pups were confused about all this, Ryder smiled at the sight. No one even noticed that two of the pups weren't here at all. But then, Jessica put Chase down and turned to her brother.

"I thought you were dead when that factory blew up." She pointed out.

The two ended up talking for about 5 minutes until Jessica heard a ring. She took out her phone only to notice it's not her phone.

"Zack, what's that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not your phone ringing. Hold on." Ryder said as he answered the call.

"Hello, Ryder here." Both Ella and Ethan whipped their heads to their son in shock. Did he just say Ryder?

 _"Ryder, it's me, Everest. We've got a huge problem_!" Everest exclaimed on the other line.

"What happened?"

 _"Some sailors headed down the river for some fishing, but then the storm rolled in and now they're in trouble, and so is Skye. She tried to steer their boat to shore, but the waves were growing so much that she got caught in them. Now her engines are soaked and she's drowning."_

"Stay where you are, Everest, help is on the way." Ryder replied.

"Thanks." Everest replied before ending the call. Ella heard what the husky said and rushed over to her son.

"Zack, we need to call the lifeguards to save your pups as well as coastal crew!" She exclaimed.

Ryder chuckled. "No need, mom. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He shouted as he prepared to call the pups. His parents and Jessica were confused.

"Um, son, what is that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked, but Ryder ignored the question and pressed the button.

"PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the PAW Patroller, leaving the three confused.

"Who is PAW Patrol?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Ethan replied as the three ran after the pups.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here it is. The fire's been taken care of, Jessica and her parents find out her son is alive and being called 'Ryder' and find out he leads the PAW Patrol. What iis going to happen next? Find out next time.**


	3. A rescue and the lost pup

**A/N: Next chapter is up. One more chapter and it'll be complete. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Soon, Jessica, Ethan and Ella arrived just in time to see Marshall crash into the other pups.

"You okay, Marshall?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." He replied before they all got into gear and got into positions. Jessica, Ethan and Ella were amazed at the inside of the PAW Patroller.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced, surprising the three in process.

"Since when did Chase start calling Zack 'sir'?" Jessica asked in a whisper.

Ethan and Ella shrugged as Ryder began the briefing. "Thanks for coming so quickly, guys. A group of sailors is in trouble. They headed down the river to do some fishing, but didn't notice the storm rolling in until it started swaying their ship."

Everyone gasped. "Oh, God. That's even worse than getting wet." Rocky said.

"Indeed, Rocky. But it gets even worse than that. Skye tried to steer the boat to shore, but the waves out there were growing so much that one of them knocked her into the water. Now her engines are soaked and since she has never swum in that weather before, she could drown."

"Oh, no! My baby!" Miranda exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Everest is already waiting at shore so she's safe." Upon hearing that, Avalanche sighed in relief as Ryder scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Zuma, I need your hovercraft to help me pull the boat to the harbor."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma shouted.

"Azura, while we get the boat back to harbor, you use the buoy to save Skye."

"Ready to splash!" Azura shouted.

"Miranda, I need you to be our eyes in the sky. Search for Skye and the boat."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"Chase, be prepared at the harbor. Once we tow the boat close enough, we'll use your winch to pull it in all the way."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Avalanche and Marshall, I need you two to prepare the gear in case they all got sea sick after that crazy cruising, or caught a cold in Skye's case."

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!"

"EMT, coming through!" but once Avalanche finished her call-out, Jessica stood up.

"Zack, may I tag along?" Jessica asked.

Ryder nodded. "As long as you hold on tight and do as I say, sure. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

The team soon arrived, but then, Jessica noticed that her brother was heading towards the water.

"Zack, we're heading for the water! Are you crazy?!" She yelled out. Ryder just smiled.

"Lifejacket, deploy!" Jessica felt her shirt expand in width as the lifejacket deployed. But then, she noticed the ATV going off the edge of the harbor. Ethan and Ella watched the scene from the beach.

"I can't watch!" Ella exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

But then, she heard something on the water so she uncovered her eyes and what she saw made her nearly lose her balance. Her son's vehicle is some kind of speed boat. Even Jessica was surprised.

"We're going on water. How did you do that, bro?" She asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." Ryder said as they took off towards the boat. Meanwhile, the fishermen were trying to keep their balance on their ship as it swayed back and forth due to the weather and the waves. However, one of them noticed something.

"Captain, something's heading our way!" He shouted.

"Must be the crew someone sent to help us. Prepare to… Hey, what's that in the water?"

The sailors turned to where the captain was pointing and saw that it was a pup, which was actually Skye.

"Quick, give me the life preserver! We need to bring the pup onboard!" The others obeyed as they tossed the preserver to Skye. Once it caught her, they pulled her onboard.

"You alright, little one?" The captain asked.

"I'm fine, just cold." Skye shivered. "Ah-ah-Achoo!"

"Bless you. Men, we need to warm her up. And someone prepare the ship. The coastal crew is coming to save us." The others nodded before getting to work while the medic wrapped a towel around the cockapoo to keep her warm.

However, the sailors didn't expect what they saw as one of them noticed a boy, a teenage girl and two dogs off in a distance.

"Uh, captain? I don't know what you expected the coastal crew to look like, but I'm sure it doesn't involve dogs."

"Dogs?!" The captain asked as he looked in the direction the sailor was watching and indeed saw two dogs, as well as a kid and a teenage girl.

As they got closer, he shouted, "You four need to get out of the water! This storm is strong and the waves are growing by the minute!"

"That's why we're here! We'll pull you to the harbor! Do you have any ropes?" The kid asked.

"Sure do, but who are you?" The captain asked.

"We're the PAW Patrol!"

Upon hearing that, the captain didn't think twice, he ran below deck, grabbed the ropes and tossed them to the kid.

"Thanks. Zuma, tie one of the ropes to your hovercraft, Jessica, you tie the other to the back of my ATV."

"Roger that!" Zuma and Jessica shouted as they got to work. Soon, the PAW Patrol were on their way to harbor, but then, Ryder got a call from Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda, how's it going?" Ryder asked. Miranda's teary-eyed face appeared on the screen.

" _Terrible. I can't see Skye anywhere and the waves are too big."_ Miranda replied, tears running down her cheeks as she was worrying about her daughter.

"Don't give up yet, Miranda. Keep searching, she's got to be out there." Ryder ordered.

" _Got it. I hope I'll find her in time."_ Miranda replied as she ended the call.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Ryder and the pups pulled the boat to the harbor and the sailors and the captain thanked the PAW Patrol, with Ryder telling them to yelp for help if they need it. The captain then turned to Ryder.

"Well, we need to go now. We've got something important to do." The captain said as he and the crew walked away.

A while later, most of the PAW Patrol were back at the hotel while Miranda and Azura were still searching for Skye. Chase sat in the corner of the room he shared with Ryder while Jessica, Ethan and Ella were talking to the boy.

"Wow, son, I'm impressed. I never knew you could drive, or even that your vehicle can transform like that." Ethan complimented.

"Well, it can, dad. And it's even better on snow where it transforms into a snowmobile." Ryder added.

"And to think that my son is the leader of the rescue team. I would so want to hug you." Ella exclaimed.

"I know, but we're still searching for Skye. Speaking of..." Ryder said as he pulled out his pup-pad. "Miranda, Azura, did you find her?"

" _No. I gave up after an hour, but Miranda isn't willing to give up. I don't know why, but she doesn't want to go back until she finds her."_ Azura explained.

"I see. Well, keep searching; search the town if you have to. I need to comfort Chase."

" _You got it, Ryder."_ Azura replied as she ended the call.

Meanwhile, the captain and his crew were doing their best to take care of Skye. Ever since they brought her back to the ship, she's been whimpering. Eventually, one of the medics approached her while the others were at the restaurant.

"Are you okay, little pup?" He asked. Skye sighed.

"No, I'm not."

"What is it?" The medic asked.

"I… I just miss my friends and my owner." Skye replied sadly.

"Oh, and who is your owner?"

"Ryder."

"Oh. And where are they now?"

"Probably at the hotel."

Then something popped in the medic's head. "Would you like me to call your owner? Maybe that way he'll know where you are."

Skye lit up. "Really? You would do that?! Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed as she jumped into the medic's arms and began licking his face.

"Hehehehehe! Okay, okay, calm down." The medic giggled as he put her down before pulling out his phone. "I just hope he's not asleep."

* * *

 **A/N: What a crazy rescue. Jessica and her parents find out how Ryder works, Jessica takes part in a rescue, the crew is saved and taking care of Skye. Will Skye see her friends, owner and family again? Find out next time.**


	4. The return

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I apologize for the late update. After this one, I'll be working on another story. When is it going to be uploaded, I have no idea since this month is really busy for me. But be patient and it'll be worth it. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

Back at the hotel, Miranda and Azura returned and while Azura had a worried expression, Miranda rushed to the room she was sharing with Everest and Linda, crying all the way. 10 minutes later, she cried herself to sleep while Linda and Everest walked to Ryder's room, where he was talking to his family.

"I still can't get used to the fact that your pups call you 'Ryder' all the time, Zack." Jessica pointed out.

"I know. But don't worry, sis, they're not the only ones to call me that." Ryder said. But before anyone else could speak, Ryder's pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here."

" _Hello, Ryder. I heard a rumor that you're missing a pup."_ The medic said on the other line.

"Yes, her name is Skye. Can I ask why?" Ryder asked.

" _Someone wants to speak to you."_ Then the medic moved the phone in front of Skye.

" _Guess who?"_ She said.

"Skye?! You're okay! But how did you get there?" Ryder exclaimed happily upon seeing his pup alive.

" _It's a long story. I don't want to explain on the phone. Just tell me one thing. How is mom doing?"_ Skye asked.

"Broken. Ever since she came back, she's been crying for you. I think she's asleep now."

" _Oh. So anyway, this here medic will bring me to the hotel first thing tomorrow. But please, I want to surprise my mom."_

"Okay, see you later, Skye. I'll leave the address of the hotel in the message." Ryder said as he ended the call.

* * *

Next day, it was early morning and Miranda was still asleep. Ryder stood outside the hotel waiting for Skye. Soon, they came and Skye immediately ran into Ryder's arms and began licking his face.

"Hehehe! Okay, calm down! Hehehehe! That tickles! It's great to see you again, Skye." Ryder giggled as he lowered her to the ground.

"It's great to be back, Ryder. Now, let's go see my mom." Skye said.

"Okay, go surprise her." Ryder said and Skye ran inside. As she reached Miranda's room and quietly entered, she could see her mother with her back turned while also crying. Her crying left pain in Skye's heart. She had to get her attention.

"You don't need to cry anymore, mom."

Miranda stopped crying for a second as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and gasped.

"S-SKYE!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged her daughter, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "You're okay! Oh, I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed. Of course, as she hugged her, her grip was so strong that Skye's face was turning blue.

"M-mom! Too tight! Can't breathe!" Skye stuttered.

Upon hearing that, Miranda let go of her daughter.

"Do you know how scared I was when I couldn't find you? I thought you drowned out there." She said in a sad tone.

"Don't cry, please. You'll make me cry too." Skye said, trying to comfort her mother.

Miranda at this point was hugging and crying at the same time. She almost lost her daughter out there and now her daughter was worrying about her. Of course, both were so deep into their moment that they didn't notice a certain German shepherd enter their room.

"Skye! You're okay!" Chase shouted, startling the two as they separated before Chase rushed over and hugged his mate.

"Yeah, I am." Skye replied with a smile as she nuzzled Chase. The other pups heard the commotion and rushed to Miranda's room and upon seeing Skye, they happily barked and wagged their tails before dog-piling her. Ryder and his parents watched the scene from the doorway and smiled.

"Is it always that fun where you live, son?" Ethan asked.

Ryder nodded. "Of course, on missions they get serious, but when not on duty, they just play around."

"Wow, that's awesome. I just wish we can be as happy as you are with your pups, Zack." Ella said.

Ryder then smirked. "I have an idea, you'll love it."

* * *

That night, The PAW Patrol and Ryder's family was back in Adventure bay. When they reached the Lookout, Jessica, Ella and Ethan were amazed at how high it was. An hour later, Ryder took his family to the East side of town to a house no one lived in anymore. It was big enough for the three of them, it had enough bedrooms and many more. After a tour, Jessica turned to her brother.

"Thank you, Zack. This house is perfect for living." She said.

"I agree, this house is twice as big as our old one. I think I'll like it here." Ella said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, son. I don't know what we would do out in the street if you didn't come when you did." Ethan exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure. And to top it all off, you can come to visit me at the Lookout whenever you want. It's only a 15-minute walk from here." Ryder added.

"Thanks, Zack. You're the best brother I have." Jessica praised.

"No problem. And remember this, because you're going to hear it often. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! I also left a piece of paper with my number on it so you can call me. Now I need to go, the pups are waiting for me. Bye." Ryder said as he began walking to the Lookout while his family was waving at him.

"Bye, Zack! Be safe out there!" Ella called out.

"Bye, son! Say 'hello' to Chase for me!" Ethan called out.

"Bye, bro! Call often!" Jessica called out.

"I will! Bye!" Ryder called back.

As soon as Ryder was out of sight, Jessica and the parents entered the house and sat in the living room.

"Now that we settled in, we're going to have a great time here." Ethan said.

"But, dad, we'll also have to get used to the fact that everyone calls Zack 'Ryder' in this town." Jessica pointed out.

"You're right. Despite the fact that his real name is Zack, we need to get used to that and make sure no one, except the PAW Patrol knows about that." Ella agreed.

Jessica and Ethan nodded. No one else knows Ryder's real name. It wasn't going to be easy for the three of them to keep Ryder's real name a secret in public, but they knew they could do it.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And like the other stories, this one ends well. See ya next time fellow readers.**


End file.
